


Индивидуальный подход

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome





	Индивидуальный подход

Когда коллеги спрашивали Майки, в чем секрет его успеха, он отвечал всегда одинаково: да делать все в точности, как нас учили. Пожимать руку, улыбаться, смотреть в глаза.

То ли дело было в том, что у него открылось особое чутье, позволявшее сразу безошибочно угадывать, кто в каждом конкретном случае принимает решения, и обращаться сразу именно к нему; то ли в его упорстве, благодаря которому он не унывал после любого количества отказов; то ли в том, что Майки был чертовски обаятельным парнем, но в первое же лето своей работы коммивояжером он оставил далеко позади всех своих товарищей, несмотря на то, что был среди них единственным не-мормоном, а значит, у него, в отличие от них, не было практики хождения по домам с проповедью.

Три года он удерживал звание лучшего продажника в штате, а на четвертый ему пришлось столкнуться с выбором. «Это просто позор — тратить твой талант в этой дыре, — сказало ему начальство. — Или переходи в менеджеры, или вперед, открывать новые горизонты».

К кабинетной работе у Майки никогда душа не лежала, да и с написанием отчетов у него всегда было хуже, чем с самими продажами, так что он попрощался с родителями, купил чемодан на колесиках и отправился покорять Галактику.

Дела у него быстро пошли на лад. Была, конечно, местная специфика. Обнаружилось, например, что турианцы вместо пожатия руки предпочитают отдавать салют, а кварианцы от протянутой руки шарахаются как черт от ладана. Первая же встреченная азари, которой он пожал синюю ладошку, страшно обрадовалась, взяла руку Майки в обе свои и принялась изучать, водя пальцами по линиям и время от времени перебивая его попытки рассказать о замечательнейших ортопедических матрасах не относящимися к делу вопросами. Окончилась их беседа далеко заполночь, уже после того, как «дружка» Майки обняла азарийская лазурь, обволакивая и проникая, щекоча его в таких местах, которые, он даже не знал, что у него есть. Пока он лежал обалдевший после самого впечатляющего оргазма в жизни, она слиняла, предоставив ему расплачиваться за комнату. Так, кстати, ничего и не купила — а секс, ну что секс, его ни на хлеб не намажешь, ни родителям не похвастаешься.

В этот раз торговый маршрут занес Майки на Новерию: у него были подготовлены контракты на универсальную модель для людей, азари и саларианцев и на турианско-кроганскую, с выемкой для горба (ни один кроган, впрочем, ни разу ни одного матраса у него не купил, а количество выставочных образцов, испорченных чересчур рьяными испытаниями, превысило все мыслимые пределы).

Быстро выяснилось, что с местной администрацией дел не сладить, так что о крупных заказах можно было забыть, а местный оптовый (он же и розничный) торговец оказался ханаром.

— Телесное имя этого — Опольд, — прошелестел последний (или последняя — поди знай с этими инопланетянами) с характерными реверберациями. — О чем ты желаешь поговорить?

Майки всегда было немного не по себе, когда он задвигал свой рекламный текст ханарам. Во-первых, трудно заглянуть кому-то в глаза, когда не знаешь, где они у него и есть ли вообще. Кто их разберет, может у них глаза — на концах щупалец, а мы и не знаем. Во-вторых, отпадал вариант с демонстрацией товара — мало того, что находясь на антигравитационной платформе испытывать упругость матраса нет никакого смысла, у ханаров к тому же отсутствовал позвоночник, а значит, аргумент про больную спину, бьющий наповал все прочие расы в Галактике, не имел силы.

Зато они, как никто другой, любили, когда им пожимают руку. Ну, точнее, щупальце — насколько Майки понял, неважно, которое; у них каждое, как любезно объяснил ему владелец магазина на Цитадели, может выполнять абсолютно любую функцию, от любви до войны, в зависимости от потребности, ориентации по сторонам света, электромагнитных колебаний и бог знает чего еще. Вот и Опольд охотно протянул один из своих отростков и не отнимал, а Майки ничего не оставалось, как продолжать его трясти.

Наконец с приветствием было покончено. Опольд задрожал и убрал щупальце. Майки незаметно вытер руку о штаны — она оказалась в каком-то прозрачном густом желе с мелкими темными крапинками. «Надо же, — подумал он, — чуден Божий свет — раньше такого не бывало». Можно было приступать к деловому разговору.

Но ханар — Майки уже начал немного разбираться в их цветовых вариациях — принял расцветку благодарности и смущения.

— Этот благодарит тебя за дрочку. Так что ты хотел обсудить с этим?

Майки непроизвольно еще раз взглянул на правую руку. Блин. Блин. Это что же, получается, чертов медузообразный инопланетянин натянул его прямо среди бела дня, на глазах у всего честного народа? Кажется, между пальцами еще оставалось немного проклятого желе. Он ожесточенно потер руку о задницу, замер, осознав, что делает, засуетился в поисках носового платка по всем карманам…

Но он не получал бы три года подряд приз за лучшие продажи в штате, если бы не умел быстро ориентироваться. Улыбнувшись еще шире, чем раньше, он ответил:  
— Рад услужить. Но должен отметить, что я происхожу из довольно консервативной общины. И теперь, как честный ханар…

Через полчаса подписанный (возможно, тем самым щупальцем) контракт на двадцать контейнеров лучших ортопедических матрасов фирмы «Ортомех» был загружен на его омни-тул.


End file.
